<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three little words. by ItsMadamSpellman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927181">Three little words.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman'>ItsMadamSpellman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flight Attendant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Falling In Love, Glove Kink, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Murder, Oral Sex, Rejection, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miranda had made it clear from the start that you were a distraction, something to take the edge off the stress when she wasn't working or traveling the world. You had agreed to it, and you were sure anyone would have been more than happy to be this woman's fuck toy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Croft/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I'm a whore for Miranda Croft, but aren't we all? Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had met Miranda in a bar almost three months ago. You had watched her pinning a man to the wall when he had become a bit too touchy with her, her lips pressing in a thin line as she reached down into her pocket. You weren't sure at that time what the brunette had reached for and you thought you'd never know as the security guard threw her out of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>You had downed your drink and ran outside, watching the angry woman walking down the dark alley. "Miss!" You called and quickly walked after her, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. You just had the time to see piercing blue eyes looking at you before your back was pressed against a wall, your head hitting it in a loud thud. </p><p>"Who are you?" The brunette hissed and you noted the Scottish accent as well as the leather clad hand tightening around you throat.</p><p>"I- who do you think I am?" You frowned and studied her cold features. </p><p>The brunette flicked her wrist and you felt a blade pushing against your stomach. You gulped loudly, you finally had your answer about what had been in her pocket. </p><p>"Don't make me ask again, I'd hate to leave scars on a pretty girl like you" she whispered close to your ear, the blade pushing harder against your skin and you whined as you realized it had already cut through your blouse. </p><p>"I'm no one! I just- fuck" Your voice turned into a whisper and your eyes closed as her hand tightened around your throat. For a second you wondered if she had any idea how much effect this had on you. </p><p>"Oh!" A chuckle escaped her throat "You're enjoying this, weirdo" she tightened her hand a bit more before letting go of your throat. You heard the blade click and suddenly it was out of sight, probably back into the warm of her pocket. </p><p>"I'm not a weird-" You didn't even have time to finish your sentence, the woman had shoved her hand down your pants and was cupping you, coating her fingers in the evidence of your arousal. </p><p>"You are." She whispered against your neck. The next thing you remember is your body writhing against hers and your sex clenching around leather clad fingers as she finished fucking you thoroughly. </p><p>She eventually let you go and you had to hold onto the wall to make sure you wouldn't fall face first on the pavement. You looked up at the brunette who was already walking away. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" You shouted as loud as you could. </p><p>She half turned around, looking at you over her shoulder "Miranda". She stayed quiet for a second before adding "I'll see you around" and then she was gone, leaving you panting in the dark alley.</p><p>And she had indeed seen you around as you found her in your apartment three days later, sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch as if she had been in her own home. You had screamed at her, calling her a stalker and opening the door for her to leave until your back was pressed against said door and her mouth was on your neck. </p><p>As weeks and months passed, Miranda made sure to fuck you against every surface of your house, and she even had to buy you a new dinner table as the last one hadn't lasted long under the brunette's rough thrusts. </p><p>Miranda had made it clear from the start that you were a distraction, something to take the edge off the stress when she wasn't working or traveling the world. You had agreed to it, and you were sure anyone would have been more than happy to be this woman's fuck toy. </p><p>But as weeks and months passed, Miranda started spending more time with you. Not leaving right after sex like she used to, instead staying for the night and sometimes helping you with dinner. And as weeks and months passed, you'd feel your chest tightening a little every time the brunette left your apartment, wondering if you'd ever see her again or if she'd find another girl to have fun with. </p><p>You could still remember the night when everything fell apart, just for three little words. Miranda's face was buried between your thighs and three of her fingers were buried inside you, her other hand tightly gripping on your waist as your hips buckled against her tongue. You could feel your third orgasm rising in your tummy and when your body started shaking and your legs closed around Miranda's head, you couldn't hold back those three words anymore. "Fuck! I love you!" You moaned as you came and immediately regretted it as her fingers slipped outside of you and her mouth left your sex. </p><p>You took a few deep breaths and opened your eyes as you heard Miranda moving around the room. She was putting on her boots and reaching for her coat. </p><p>"Miran-" she cut you off by waving her hand in front of her face. "I don't do that" she eventually spoke and you frowned. "You don't do what?" she turned to look at you and put on her coat "Love. I don't do love. And even if I did, you know you're just a distraction. Nothing more." Her voice was cold and you studied her face for any sign of emotions, biting your lip as you didn't find any. </p><p>Tears started prickling in your eyes and you looked down, not wanting to show her how much this affected you "I'm sorry...I thought... It's fine. It's fine, I'm your distraction and I'm happy with that. I don't need anything more." you sounded like you were trying to convince yourself more than to convince her. Miranda stayed quiet and shook her head. She grabbed her bag from the dinner table and a few seconds later the front door slammed behind her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the kind comments on the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Miranda had left your apartment in the middle of the night. At first you thought she'd come back, that she'd change her mind and forget about your confession. But of course she didn't. Miranda doesn't forget and she doesn't do love.</p><p>More than once you had expected to wake up and turn around in bed to find two piercing blue eyes looking at you. But each time you'd wake up you'd only find her side of the bed cold and empty. </p><p>On a Friday night you had decided to go back to the bar where you had met Miranda. You weren't expecting her to be there, only hoping that you could find someone else to fill the hole that she had left, both in your heart and in your cunt. </p><p>But as you sat down at your usual table and ordered a drink, you saw her. She was sitting at the bar, a glass of what you assumed to be scotch in one hand while the other one was busy holding onto the waist of the girl sitting next to her. She looked young, probably as young as you, and had long blonde hair. You watched as Miranda's hand traveled on the blonde's body, slowly reaching her ass as she whispered something in her ear. </p><p>A few seconds later the girl was getting on her feet and walked towards the bathroom, quickly followed by Miranda. You watched the two of them disappear and felt like your heart was getting crushed in your ribcage. </p><p>Without even realising what you were doing, you found yourself pushing the bathroom door open and locked yourself in one of the stalls. You stood in silence and after a few seconds you could hear soft whimpers coming from the stall next to yours, followed by a muffled moan. You listened to the noises for what seemed to be hours before you finally pushed your hand down your pants, stroking yourself and letting out a quiet "Fuck" as you pushed two fingers knuckle deep inside your sex. </p><p>You closed your eyes and listened to what was happening in the other stall, hearing Miranda's low grunt as the girl she was with kept moaning louder. You fucked yourself faster and harder, imagining that it was Miranda's hand between your thighs and her thumb circling your clitoris. </p><p>"Come for me, now." you heard Miranda's commanding tone and even if it hadn't been said to you, you felt your walls clenching around your fingers. You bit your lip as hard as you could but it wasn't enough to prevent Miranda's name from escaping your lips in a soft moan as an orgasm washed over you. </p><p>After taking a few deep breaths, you waited until you heard the bathroom door opening and closing before stepping out of the stall to wash your hands. </p><p>"Well, well. I didn't take you for a voyeur" Miranda chuckled, her arms crossed against her chest and her hip resting against one of the sinks. You looked at her with your mouth wide open in surprise and you could feel your cheeks turning bright red. You cleared your throat and walked to the sink "Technically not a voyeur, I could only hear, not see." you answered and washed your hands, making sure to keep your eyes down. </p><p>"You didn't call me." She raised an eyebrow and you huffed as you dried your hands. "Call you? Why would I? You left me Miranda, I'm not the one who ran away." you hissed and took a step towards the door but she moved to stand in your way. "I did not run away, I just-" she started "You just needed a new distraction, because you couldn't stand me catching feelings for you." you finished and watched Miranda's lips press in a thin line.</p><p>"Feelings! What do you even know about that, you're just a child." Her voice was colder now and it sent a shiver down your spine. "And what do you know about feelings Miranda? You run away from them like a kitten scared by its own shadow!" you snapped back and tried to push her out of your way.</p><p>It only took Miranda half a second to pin you against the wall, the blade of her butterfly knife pressing against the skin of your throat. "Say.that.again." She muttered, her face so close to yours you could smell the scotch in her breath. "You're scared, frightened by what could happen if you allowed yourself to feel..." you whispered and whined as the blade pierced through your skin. You knew she'd be capable of killing you. You knew she'd be capable of it and deep down you thought it'd be a beautiful way to die, bleeding out in the arms of someone you loved. Though you knew she'd probably let you bleed out on the floor of this dirty bathroom.</p><p>Tears fell down your cheeks and you felt the knife being pulled away. Miranda frowned and took a step back. She quietly looked at your face for a few seconds and for a moment you thought she was about to say something but she didn't, instead choosing to ran out the door once again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Miranda is...well, she's Miranda. But things will get better for these two, eventually 👀</p><p>Let me know what you thought of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Hopefully you'll love this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gently ran your fingers on the scar that Miranda's knife had left on your throat. It was small but still very visible and when your friends had asked about it, you came up with a shitty excuse and hoped they'd believe you. </p><p>You were sitting alone on your couch, a glass of wine on the table and your phone next to it. "You didn't call me." Miranda's voice echoed through your mind and you took a deep breath. She had expected you to call, even after she had left you and found another pet as soon as you got attached to her. </p><p>You downed the glass of wine and reached for your phone, knowing this was exactly what Miranda wanted. And whatever Miranda wanted, you were willing to give. </p><p>You let the phone rang a few times and as you were about to hang up, you heard the strong Scottish accent. "If I had known that you'd call after I nearly slashed your throat, I'd have done it way sooner." you knew that Miranda was grinning, you could hear it in her voice. You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply "I want to talk. No, I need to talk." You answered. "Well, I'm all ears, pet." You bit your lip, how could she still be toying with you after you had witnessed her fucking someone else ? "A real talk Miranda, face to face. I suppose you remember my address?" You answered sarcastically and heard a low chuckle coming from her "Of course I do. I'll see you soon, pet." she hung up and you threw your phone on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>You had been looking at the clock for nearly 25 minutes when the door to your apartment opened and Miranda walked in, nearly giving you a heart attack. "Well yes, do come in, make yourself at home!" You hissed and the brunette raised an eyebrow "I just did." She shrugged and dropped her bag on the kitchen table, like she used to do when you two were seeing each other. No, no you weren't seeing each other. You were being played with, you were being thoroughly fucked and then thrown away. </p><p> </p><p>Miranda sat down next to you on the couch and you noticed the black dress that she was wearing as well as the make up on her eyes. "Do you have other plans for the night?" You asked and tilted your head. "No, not anymore." She got on her feet and went to pour herself a glass of wine before sitting back next to you. </p><p>Miranda took a sip of wine and looked at you over the rim of her glass. "Go on then, spit it out. What do you have to say?" she asked almost impatiently as she put the glass down on the coffee table. "I...Fuck, I miss you." You whispered and looked down. You weren't supposed to say that. You were supposed to be angry, you were supposed to hate her.</p><p>"I miss you and I love you! Miranda please-" You grabbed her arm as you saw her getting on her feet. "Don't. Don't run away again, I couldn't stand it. I love you Miranda." You nearly sobbed and looked away, not able to face her judging blue eyes. "No you don't." Miranda pulled her arm  away from your grip and snarled at you. "You don't fucking love me! You're just- you're just a pet! A toy! Nothing more!" She paced around the living room and groaned a little. </p><p>Your lower lip trembled and you got on your feet, trying your best to hold back the tears in your eyes "I do, I love you so much and you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that I'm nothing to you!" You cried and hit your fists against the brunette's chest. </p><p>Miranda looked at you with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Her lips parted as if she was about to talk, but Miranda wasn't good at talking, so she did was she did best. She grabbed your neck and pulled you into a deep kiss. It wasn't romantic, it was just Miranda's way to make you shut up. </p><p>A second later you were being pushed on the couch and Miranda straddled you. She ripped your pyjama shirt open and licked her lips at the sight of your naked breasts. As Miranda's lips wrapped around one of your nipples, you closed your eyes and thought about how this evening had been supposed to go. You wanted to talk, you wanted her to be honest and give you the answers that you so much needed. </p><p>When you reopened your eyes, your pants were gone and Miranda was nibbling on the inside of your thigh. You spread your legs, like she had taught you, and gasped softly as the brunette's tongue licked between your folds. Miranda closed her eyes and hummed against your sex, wrapping her lips around your clitoris and sucking on it. </p><p>It didn't take long for you to turn into a moaning mess, one of your hands holding onto the couch while the other one was tightly gripping onto Miranda's brown curls. You moved your hips faster against her mouth and cried out as two long fingers were pushed inside you, immediately reaching for your sweet spot. "Fuck! Miran- faster! Please!" You begged and Miranda obliged, fucking you as hard as she could and with a rough thrust you were pushed over the edge, feeling yourself gushing on the woman's hand and face. </p><p>Miranda slowly pulled her fingers out of you and chuckled "You've made such a mess." She purred and wiped her hand over her mouth "If I was in the mood I'd make you lick it clean. My face, my hand and the couch." She got on her feet and disappeared in the bathroom, giving you enough time to dress and down another glass of wine. </p><p>As she got out of the bathroom you sat up and cleared your throat "So?" You asked and bit your lip. You had admitted your feelings again and this time she hadn't run away, surely this meant something ? "So, consider this a goodbye gift." Miranda answered flatly and your face dropped. "A goodbye- No! Miranda, Mirands please!" You got on your feet and reached for her but she stepped back. "Don't call me that." She shook her head and grabbed her bag from the table. "I'm sorry to hurt you, but that's how it is. I'm not someone you should love. You don't know me, I've done things that'd make you sick to your stomach. I don't do love and I told you that at the very beginning."</p><p> </p><p>Miranda kept her head down and walked to the door "You were never more than a distraction among many others. When I wasn't here fucking you, I was fucking any random girl I could lay my hands on. I'm sorry you thought someone like you could ever be with someone like me. I have standards." Her words were harsh and yet you heard her voice shake a little.</p><p>Miranda took a last look at you before leaving your apartment, slamming the door behind her. You kept looking at the door for long minutes before the pain in your chest got so strong it made you burst into tears. You pressed your hand against your heart and cried harder, a part of you wondering if this was what being heartbroken felt like. </p><p>You didn't know for how long you had cried before dropping yourself on the couch and falling asleep there. Miranda had broken you, she had pressed her finger where it hurt you the most and then had left you again. And yet despite everything Miranda had done to you, you fell asleep thinking about how much you wanted her to hold you close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, kudos and comments are more than welcome 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone's heart that got broken by my last chapter, hopefully this one won't hurt as much as the others!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Miranda had left you again, you quickly found someone else. It was not in your habits to go from lover to lover but Miranda had left a void in your life and you had needed to fill it. </p><p>You had met Audrey at the bar, she had been sitting at the spot where you had seen Miranda for the first time and you took it as a sign. Audrey wasn't like Miranda. In fact she was nothing like her. Audrey was a tall blonde girl, a bit older than you. She was always laughing and taking your hand in hers. Nothing like Miranda. </p><p>As much as you had tried to forget the brunette, you knew it wouldn't happen. Miranda was the kind of woman you'd only meet once in a lifetime and you knew you'd never get rid of those memories. Not when you had to see the scar she had left on your throat every singly day.</p><p>Miranda. Even now, with Audrey's fingers buried inside of you, you couldn't stop thinking about her. You snapped out of your thoughts as your body tensed and you cried out Audrey's name, pulling the blonde in a deep kiss. </p><p>Audrey was sweet, she'd make love to you and she'd even allow you to make love to her. She had laughed a little the first time you asked if you could touch her, telling you that you didn't have to ask and pressing your hand on one of her breasts. Miranda had never allowed you to touch her. In fact she had never gotten completely naked in front of you, always keeping at least her bra and panties. She had standards, someone like you couldn't touch someone like her. </p><p>"It was amazing, as usual." You smiled at the blonde by your side and kissed her cheek. "<i>You</i> are amazing, darling" Audrey whispered and pulled the duvet to cover you before wrapping her arm around your waist. </p><p>Yet another night where you fell asleep thinking about a woman that wasn't the one sleeping next to you. </p><p>---</p><p>On a Saturday evening, Audrey had convinced you to go to the cinema. You had said no at first, you had worked all week at the restaurant down the road and all you wanted was to spend the weekend in bed with your lover. But you just couldn't say no to Audrey, not when she looked at you with her big green eyes and a small pout on her lips. "Alright, we'll go. But I'm choosing the movie." You smiled and shook your head, watching the blonde woman grinning widely. </p><p>Half an hour later you were walking down the road with Audrey by your side, her hand tightly holding onto yours. As you walked past a couple of women, you accidentally shoved into one of them and immediately turned to apologize. When you realized who was standing in front of you, you froze with your mouth agape. </p><p>"Watch your step you stup-" Miranda froze too, looking into your eyes then looking at Audrey and finally between you, were your hands were joined. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry." You cleared your throat and squeezed Audrey's hand. "This is Audrey, my girlfriend." You saw Miranda's face twitch as you mentioned the word girlfriend. "Audrey this is Miranda, she's...an acquaintance." You looked up at Miranda and if you didn't know her, you'd say she was pouting.</p><p>Only then did you notice the girl standing by Miranda's side and your eyes went wide as you realized that she looked almost exactly like you. Same hair and eye colour, almost the same height though she was a bit taller and you could easily guess that she was about your age. </p><p>"I'm Amy!" The girl introduced herself as she probably realised that Miranda wouldn't do it. "I'm Miranda's fri-" she started "Girlfriend, she's my girlfriend." Miranda purred and wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders. It made your heart ache a little to know that this girl had been worth it and you hadn't. </p><p>"We should go, we'll be late for the movie! You know I love to watch the ads!" Audrey tugged at your arm and you nodded, you hated these damn ads but you'd have done anything to be far from Miranda and her girlfriend Amy. </p><p>"That's where we're heading too, actually." Miranda said and you saw Amy frowning "Is it?" she dared to ask and Miranda looked at her with fire in her eyes. "Of course it is, darling." She answered through gritted teeth and squeezed Amy's shoulder. </p><p>You cleared your throat again and wished Miranda and her girlfriend a good evening before walking away towards the cinema. Miranda had a girlfriend. Not another pet, a girlfriend. </p><p>You were pulled out of your thoughts as Audrey asked you which movie you wanted to see. You randomly chose one and went to buy the tickets while your girlfriend was buying snacks. </p><p>As you walked in to take a seat, you noticed the familiar brunette sitting a few rows behind yours, Amy by her side. You sighed heavily and dropped on your seat, taking the popcorn bag that Audrey was handing you. </p><p>-</p><p>The movie was boring, one of those so-called comedies that had everyone laughing in the room except you. You were not even half way through it when you saw two shadows leaving the room, including one that you'd recognise anywhere. You waited a few minutes, trying to focus on the movie but all you could think about was Miranda and that girl. </p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." You whispered in Audrey's ear and left without waiting for an answer. You knew exactly where they were, Miranda seemed to have a thing for quick fucks in public restrooms. </p><p>You pushed the bathroom door open, expecting to find Miranda roughly fucking her new girl but nothing could have prepared you for the scene that was happening in front of you. Amy was knelt between Miranda's legs, her mouth pressed to the woman's core as Miranda panted and moved her hips against the girl's face. </p><p>You clenched your teeth so hard you could have popped your jaws. "Get. Out." You growled so loudly at the girl that she didn't wait for you to ask twice, wiping her mouth and rushing out of the bathroom.</p><p>You watched as Miranda lazily buttoned up her pants before looking at you "Am I not allowed to have fun with my girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk, making you want to slap it off her face. </p><p>As you stayed quiet, Miranda moved for the door but you moved faster, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her hard against the wall, making the brunette hiss loudly and rub the back of her head. </p><p>"Did I really mean nothing to you at all?" You asked, your hands still tightly holding Miranda against the wall. She rolled her eyes and chuckled "I think I've answered that question already. Unless you want me to remind you that you were a distraction?". </p><p>Without even thinking about it, you shoved your hand inside the pocket of Miranda's jacket. Your fingers closed against the cold metal and you snapped the knife open before pressing it against the brunette's exposed throat. You wanted her to hurt. You wanted her to hurt like you were hurting. </p><p>"She was touching you! You've met that bitch a few weeks ago and you let her touch you! I begged you for months!" You muttered and tears formed in your eyes. Miranda didn't flinch, not even when you pressed the knife harder against her skin. </p><p>"Say something for fuck's sake!" You shouted and slammed your free hand on the wall next to Miranda's head. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. </p><p>"I love you Miranda." You sobbed and mentally scolded yourself for being so weak. "I gave you all I had, I opened up and let you in and you, you played me! You used me for your own satisfaction and then threw me away like some whore!". Tears were freely rolling down your cheeks now and you could only imagine the state of your make-up and how pathetic you looked. "Why her? Was I really that bad?! Why couldn't you give me a fucking chance to make you happy?!" You cried out. </p><p>"Because I couldn't!" Miranda snapped and her lips pressed in a thin line as if she had said too much. She took a deep breath and looked into your eyes "There are some people out there who want to see me suffering. And what better way to torture someone than to hurt the ones they care about?" Miranda whispered and you frowned. Her mask had fallen and the pain and fear that you saw in her eyes made your heart ache. "I wouldn't, I <i>couldn't</i> take the risk to see you getting hurt because of me. So I did what I had to do, I broke you. But you kept coming back. You're just like a puppy that's getting kicked and still coming back to get petted." She sighed deeply and disarmed you, snapping the butterfly knife closed and hiding it back inside her pocket.</p><p>"You need to forget me, for your own sake. I see you found someone else, that's a good start." Miranda squeezed your shoulder and you shook your head. "She's nothing like you!" Miranda chuckled "Of course she isn't like me, no one is. See that as a blessing." You pouted and tried to wrap your arms around the brunette but she tutted. The mask had slid back into place.</p><p>Miranda wiped your tears away and held your head up "No more tears now that you know the truth." she pressed a kiss on your lips before walking to the door "I'm sure we'll meet again." Was the last thing you heard before she disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>She cared. Miranda cared. You had been enough since the beginning, in fact you had been too much.</p><p>
  <i>Miranda cared.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter, let me know what you think of it and of Miranda's behaviour 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>